Waiting For You
by Baka Muyou
Summary: With the twilight shining all over the city, and thousands of topazes crying out loneliness; two people break through their wall of solitude. Isis and Ryou. (one shot)


And again... I post this up... which wasn't even up for two hours at the most... Well, anyway, this fic is based on the song sung by Sudou Akira "Waiting For You." I don't own the song nor do I own Yuu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_Like A Beauty of A Black Raven,  
Midnight Feathers Glistening Brilliantly From A Closed Light  
As Blue Gives Off The Most Pity Of Looks  
Yet, Only Admire From A Distance,  
Since The Life Of the Black Bird Is Caged For Life  
Until Fate Lets The Beauty Flutter Off Unexpectedly..._

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

* * *

Isis walked throughout Domino after the Battle City Tournament. The sun shone right below the horizon, letting its twilight shine throughout the small city. She saw a close-by bench, and sat upon it. Out of habit, she placed her golden hands up to her neck, already knowing her necklace was given away. '_Even though I have given my necklace to my Pharaoh, it still feels like I can see into the future... of the people around me,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes. A young girl walked past her, causing Isis' face to express a look of sadness. "Like the small topazes we are... so many of them are still feeling loneliness... Thousands of them..."

Her eyes fluttered open as a cold zephyr passed by, bringing the young woman back to reality; a reality she rather not be in. Her hands moved a bit down her chest, feeling it vibrate softly. Doki...doki............ Doki...doki....... Doki...doki.......... as slowly and sad as ever. _'A heart is an organ that keeps us alive... yet people say that it is where your deepest emotions are stored. And, if you do not have a heart, you are dead, and there are no deep emotions stored. Yet, what good is a heart if I don't have the deep emotions that people talk about?'_

She stood, and made her way around the city yet again. '_And the only deep emotions I have, are the ones for my younger brother, Rashid, and of course my Pharaoh. But... I wonder if my feelings could go any deeper...'_ And once more, Isis placed her hand over her heart as she tried to die out the other distraction and noises around her. '_And when the time Malik has left our home, I was alone; my heart beating ever so slowly... as if... some day it will disappear...'_ She sighed heavily as she continued walking almost lifelessly... letting the various noises of the city take her in... and searching for that deeper feeling.

* * *

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_Like a Beauty of a White Dove  
Pale Feathers Covered With Crimson  
As Brown Masks Off Any Pain or Suffering  
Yet, Having A Love Of Something Caged  
Who Wouldn't Be Able Show it's Black Beauty  
Until Fate Acted as a Puppet Master, Even Though it Cost Lives..._

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

* * *

The sun finally set, letting Ryou stand out slightly from the crowd due to his extremely light hair. His hands were stuffed in his pocket while he walked around the dazed city, with only one thing on his mind... _'Ever since I watched her duel during the tornament... With the only thing in her mind... getting her brother back to his normal self.' _

He pulled up his sleeves, looking upon his previous scars inflicted by his darker self. "If Malik had someone to suppress his darker side... I wonder if... I could have had someone as well...." The thought of who that "someone" should be appeared in his mind, causing him to blush ferociously. '_At first, everything was swirling around, like separate primary colors...nothing really defined... Until I saw her... then the colors turned into emotions....not stopping ever since then.'_

Ryou pulled his sleeves down and continued walking. _'Someone with a mature, but unknown beauty was actually going to be locked away underground... and if it wasn't for Malik's anger... his ambition to become Pharaoh... and Battle City, I would have never known someone of that caliber... Being caged, and not being able to meet someone who would appreciate someone like herself... Isis... named after the goddess of Fertality...' _He sighed. "A woman like her wouldn't give someone as weak as me the time or the day..."

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_-Waiting for you, yet cannot put into words...-_

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

Strangely, Ryou had ended up at the museum. He entered, only seeing a few lights on and a couple flickering. His eyes roamed around, hoping he can spot her... if she was even here...

"Ah, Ryou, welcome," a voiced said gleefully from behind.

Ryou yelped as he heard the serene voice he loved so much. He turned around slightly, unable to prevent the blush from spreading across his face. Isis noticed the scarlet upon his features, but try not to ask why. "Ryou, how are you? Are you feeling well? During Battle City you were in a horrible condition,"

_'And her concerned voice for me...' he thought._ "I am fine. I have been through worse..." he answered.

"Let me fix you some tea." She said, walking off to the direction she have came from.

"You can wait in the room that is through that door over there," she pointed.

Ryou followed her instructions and enter the small room as Isis went to prepare tea. The room was rather small, with many cardboard boxes about. There were still some items displayed, and a small table in the center of the room. He waited patiently until the exquisite Egyptian returned. He glanced over at the door way as Isis entered with a small golden tray in her hand. She set it down and began to pour a small cup of tea for her visitor. "Please excused this room, we're still in the process of packing up." she said as she placed the tea pot down and took a seat. "Please, help yourself to some cake,"

"Th-thank you..." he answered shyly, as he sipped some tea and took a bite of his cake.

A thick silence hovered the room for a moment before Isis spoke once again. "So, what brings you here today, Ryou?"

He choked a bit on his cake as he heard the question. Coming up with a good, yet false respond, he answered, "To say goodbye to you before you leave..."

"Ah...why, thank you," she replied, sipping on her tea. "You are the first one to visit after the tournament. I didn't really expect anyone to come by,"

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_-That Something Is Beginning...-_

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

"I can tell the others to come by as well, so they can all say their goodbyes..."

"That is very nice of you, Ryou..." she answered, but was taken back by the sadden look displayed on the boy's face. _'I sense that, he too... is also one of topazes crying out loneliness... But a sweet, young boy like himself should not experience anything like that...'_

_'If I only I could just tell her... before she leaves... tell her everything I feel about her...'_

"...all right Ryou?" a soft, yet concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were all right,"

He let his head drop a bit before he replied. "Just wish I was able to give you a goodbye present before you left..."

"Oh, it's alright. Please don't let that bother you,"

"But you deserve one. If you never came to Domino and asked Kaiba to throw a tournament, our world would have been destroyed."

Isis placed her cup down. "But I had to. My my brother's sake, and for everyone else's... And the greatest present out of all of this, is seeing my brother is alright... and no longer being controlled by his anger..."

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_-Our Gentle Touching Lips...-_

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

"Then... how about this present...." the boy said in a mere whisper. He leaned across the table; his pale hand cupping the tan chin. He slowly, but tentatively, brought her face to his, gently caressing her lips with his own.

From the state of shock, Isis was unable to move away, or to even move her body in that matter. She stiffen; unable to relax against the nice caress of Ryou's lips. Ryou pulled back from the once virgin lips, his embarrassment bringing scarlet to his face. Isis, however, tried to catch her breath. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what just happened... and trying to decipher the emotions that were swelling... in her heart...

'_An emotion in my heart... could this be the deep feeling that people talk about...?_'

Knowing now was not the time to figure it out at the moment, she slowly looked up at the boy. "Ryou..."

"I'm sorry Isis..." he said in an apologetic voice. Now, was the time to finally admit what he wanted to say to her for such a long time. "I...I... I admire you...for such a long time... your strength and how you were so determined to save Malik," he paused, trying to think how he should conclude what he wanted to say. "And with all that happened... the tornament... I'm glad it happened..."

"How can you be happy... everyone lives were at stake... and you are saying you were happy....?!" Isis said, rather harsh than usual.

Refusing to see the angered Isis, he kept his head down and continued. "If Battle City never happened, if Malik wasn't filled with so much anger toward Yuugi... You would have never been freed!" he cried. "You would still be underground, not knowing what lies above you home... and someone like yourself... should not be caged... Or I would have never knew someone like you existed... strong and beautiful... someone who is... everything that I want to be..." He cried softly, knowing what he said was plain selfishness, and that his tears were baring his weakness.

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_-Love Overflows-_

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

Not ever being in a situation quite as this one, Isis allowed her new emotions to control her; wrapping her arms around the crying boy. She thought about the words he said to her, which touched her in so many ways. And the feeling in her heart overflowed as she let his words take her in.

_'Caged... caged underground... and if, if Malik didn't want to see what things were like on the land of the Sun, I would have continued to be underground... not ever seeing that sun...'_ She quickly discarded those thoughts as Ryou's cries continued. "I am sorry Ryou... Please... do not cry..."

Ryou stopped his crying; it must have seemed really pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He lifted his head up, his watery eyes gazing at Isis'. He felt her face coming near his, and felt her lips pressed against his forehead. "I am no longer caged... and you will no longer be weak..." She then, hesitantly, pressed her lips against Ryou's, and pulled back. "I will come back to you one day... when Malik is feeling much better... And a lonely soul like yourself, will never have to feel that solitude pain ever again..."

"I'll be waiting for you..." he replied sternly.

.·¯·.(¯¯).·¯·.

_I'll Be Waiting For You, I Need Your Love Everyday  
I Can Tell When I Close My Eyes  
And In My Heart, And On My Bare Skin,  
You Are There... Covering Everything..._

.·¯·.(¯.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¯)(¯.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¯)(¯.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¯).·¯·.

* * *

Reviews...criticisms... flames... I don't care... as long as there is proof that you read my fic. And also tell me what might need improvement... like maybe more of a better plot or something...


End file.
